Tripods are used to provide a sturdy support for a camera or other apparatus. Tripods comprise a support section and three legs. The camera or other apparatus is screwed onto the support section. To accommodate use in a variety of locations, tripods are typically adjustable by adjusting the length and angle of each of the legs. The tripod is locked into the adjusted position by a friction type of locking mechanism. The legs can also typically be collapsed to a compact configuration to ease transportation of the tripod.
The tripod shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,839 is readily collapsible to a particularly compact configuration. The tripod comprises a central column and legs of fixed length having upper ends slidably attached to the central column and adjustable at any position along the length thereof. An arm is associated with each leg, one end of each arm being pivotably attached to the lower portion of the central column, the other end of each arm being slidably adjustable along a portion of the respective leg. The legs are extensible by sliding along the length of the central column, while the angular extent of the leg is adjustable by slidable adjustment of the interconnecting arms. The tripod height is lengthened by rotating a threaded shaft within the central column.